The present invention is directed to a mosquito trap specifically for trapping and killing mosquitoes and smaller sized insects by use of specific sized mesh openings, lactic acid treated adhesive panels, glossy contrasting colors and optionally including a heat, light and carbon dioxide source.
Mosquitoes belong to a group of insects that requires blood to obtain protein necessary for egg development. Males do not require a blood meal, thus they do not bite. The multiple batches of eggs must be laid in water for the developing larvae to hatch. The development from egg to mosquito takes from 9 to 14 days. A mosquito bite can cause severe skin irritation through an allergic reaction to the mosquito""s saliva, which causes the red bump and itching.
A more serious consequence of some mosquito bites may be transmission of certain serious diseases such as malaria, dengue fever, several forms of encephalitis and most recently, west Nile virus. Not only can mosquitoes carry diseases which afflict humans, but they also can transmit several diseases and parasites that animals such as dogs and horses are very susceptible to. These include dog heartworms and eastern equine encephalitis. The first blood meal taken by the young adult female does not transmit disease. The older female, if she has picked up a disease organism in her first blood meal, can then transmit the disease during the second blood meal.
A mosquito has a battery of sensors that are triggered by certain chemical, visual and temperature changes, all of which are embodied in this mosquito trap. The primary cue to a potential host""s location is a change in the CO2 level of the air. A host-seeking mosquito is guided to an individual by following the slipstream of CO2 that is exhaled from a person or animal""s breath. Once the mosquito has landed, the mosquito relies on a number of short-range triggers to determine if an individual is an acceptable blood meal host. Warmth and light attract mosquitoes too. Contrasting colors and dark, shiny colors especially, attract mosquitoes through their visual sensors. Perspiration and skin secretions contain Lactic Acid in the form of the L+ isomer. Mosquitoes find this lactic acid irresistible. A combination of some or all of the attractants is found on humans on a warm summer day.
A number of insect traps have been invented to trap and kill many different types of insects, moths and flies. Under this same premise, devices have been invented to drive insects away from human gatherings. Many different methods have been used and have achieved some degree of success in indiscriminate trapping of insects such as flies, moths, beetles and fleas, for example, but not specifically for immediate and successful trapping of adult, biting mosquitoes, xe2x80x98no-see-umsxe2x80x99 and gnats. The prior art demonstrates that a practical, all-inclusive and effective method of immediate mosquito control, without the dependence on additional time-consuming, messy and costly means to finish the process, is not accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,999 is a mosquito trap that lures adult mosquitoes into laying eggs in the water trap, that then after developing in adult mosquitoes are trapped inside. There is no method to keep the original adult from biting or from laying eggs elsewhere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,878 requires filling a reservoir with a chemical attractant to attract flies and other insects.
An electrical heater to attract mosquitoes and a pesticide that is continually expelled into the surrounding air were used. Zero flies were caught in this trap without the use of an electrical heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,366 describes a mosquito control device to lure mosquitoes away from human gatherings, not an actual trap. By luring mosquitoes away from an area without killing them, they can return later to bite. Blowing lactic acid into the surrounding area will attract mosquitoes, but with a breeze could send it into areas of human gatherings. The mosquitoes are exterminated by someone else""s design to xe2x80x98destroy by heat, electrocution or the likexe2x80x99. This design requires that dry ice be used to create carbon dioxide, which must be replaced often. It also requires access to electricity to run the heater and blower fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,224 is an insect trap geared to catching flies and incorporating cardboard punch-outs to prevent visual contact with the dying flies. The trap can be used for a mosquito trap if dusted with a packet of powdered chemical insect attractant without specifying any that is available for mosquitoes. No protective grid is provided to keep out other bugs, insects, butterflies, moths, wasps or birds looking for insects to eat that could get stuck and/or injured. These traps indiscriminately catch beneficial insects and butterflies.
Electrocuting traps i.e., xe2x80x98bug zappersxe2x80x99 are not effective in reducing or eliminating mosquito populations. According to a study at the University of Delaware, less than xc2xc of 1% of insects xe2x80x9czappedxe2x80x9d were found to be biting insects. The majority of insects killed were actually beneficial insects caught in the non-discriminating trap.
The Naval Medical Research Center has stated: xe2x80x9cOctenol (1-octen-3-oL) is not an effective attractant for mosquitoes unless CO2 was also used. Results from traps baited with Octenol and CO2 were not significant when compared with CO2 alone. This test shows that at the release rate tested, Octenol was not an effective attractant for the mosquito species collected during the course of this study.xe2x80x9d www.nmri.nnmc.navy.mil
Accordingly, there is a great need for an insect trap specific to adult biting mosquitoes. Besides reduction of transmission of potentially fatal diseases, there is a desire to spend outdoor time without the annoyance of mosquito bites and their resultant effects.
The present invention contains all of the known attractants for mosquitoes and especially a more concentrated level of lactic acid to effectively attract and kill the mosquito and smaller stinging gnats and xe2x80x98no-see-umsxe2x80x99. The additional safety features and simplicity of the design make it a very effective, attractive and economic means to reduce the mosquito population. The need for a mosquito trap that can effectively lure mosquitoes in and exterminate them economically, ideally when they are seeking their first blood meal and thus preventing a returning blood seeking mosquito, is fulfilled by this invention.
Accordingly, the present invention is a practical and economical trap to effectively kill mosquitoes. The trap uses no pesticides or similar products to repel mosquitoes to only come back later to bite again, but rather attracts only mosquitoes and smaller biting gnats and kills them, effectively reducing the population and the disease mosquitoes transmit.
The trap works by utilizing the attractant lactic acid which is already applied to adhesive panels located inside the trap. Mosquitoes are drawn into the trap by the lactic acid, trapped by the adhesive and then die. To enhance the attractiveness of the trap to mosquitoes, a light/heat source such as a candle can optionally also be used. The additional heat also dehydrates the dead mosquitoes, thus taking up very little space on the adhesive panels. The candle can also be treated with lactic acid. A burning candle produces light, heat and CO2, all of which act as attractants to mosquitoes. The trap has a glossy dark color with a light background. The contrasting glossy colors are attractive to mosquitoes.
The trap can be in any number of configurations. A preferred embodiment can have the appearance of a decorative patio lamp and is 9⅓ inches tall and 6⅓ inches wide, made of a glossy dark color plastic. Transparent or translucent adhesive panels are located inside the trap with an optional candle or light source located centrally between the adhesive panels.
The top and base of the trap are attached by a vertical, extending, grooved, post at each corner. The posts at the corners hold removable screens in place. The screens prevent unwanted objects from exposure to the adhesive panels and candle. The screens include openings preferably dimensioned to be one-half inch by one-half inch, which is the optimal sized opening to allow mosquitoes into the trap, but to prevent flies and larger sized insects from entering the trap.
The base of the trap contains narrow slots on each side to hold the adhesive panels that are treated with lactic acid. The adhesive panels are easily replaceable, as is the centrally located candle. The adhesive panels have a strip at the top, sides and bottom edge that is adhesive-free. The slots in the base have a 45-degree chamfer on the outer edges to facilitate the insertion of the adhesive panels into the slot. The base also has a depression in the middle to hold a slow burning, unscented candle that has been treated with lactic acid.
A groove on the base of the trap, between the posts, guides the screens when slid into place. The top and base can be of the same design, except the top has a handle attached to two holes.
To operate the trap for the first time, one of the screens is first slid out. A candle is placed on the base and the candle is lit. The screen is then slid back into place. Protective paper is peeled from the face of the adhesive panels. The very top of each panel is gripped where there is no adhesive. The panel is slid through a wide slot in the top. This slot is chamfered and wider at its top leading into a narrow parallel walled groove supporting the opposite sides of the adhesive panel.
The adhesive used remains tacky over a prolonged period of time and its ultra-violet (UV) resistance is rated excellent. The trap is made entirely of non-hazardous ingredients. The adhesive has the following qualities: Department of Transportation (DOT) categoryxe2x80x94non-flammable; flashpointxe2x80x94450 degrees; health hazardsxe2x80x94none.
The lactic acid used as an attractant on the adhesive panels is a natural L+ isomer and is the same as lactic acid excreted by humans. Lactic acid is produced by fermentation from sugar and is used in the food industry to preserve and flavor, passing Food and Drug Administration (FDA) testing, but kills mosquitoes. Production of the lactic acid is based on renewable resources. Flash pointxe2x80x940; non-hazardous; chemically stable.
Mosquito Trap Features
No electricity or replaceable power sources, such as batteries, are needed. No access to power supply is required. It contains no electrical parts to corrode or replace. Optional heat/light/Co2 source is paraffin based. The trap is also quite effective without any light or heat source, so it is a very inexpensive stand alone disposable unit.
No poisons, insecticides, odiferous or separate baits have to be applied by the user. Lactic acid attracts and kills mosquitoes and smaller sized insects only, so disposal of larger insects is not required, and larger insects do not take up space on the adhesive panels. The strength of the lactic acid used is safe to humans and animals, but actually kills mosquitoes without attracting beneficial insects. All chemicals and adhesives used are non-toxic to humans and pets.
Mesh is used to prevent contact with adhesive by humans or animals and the mesh openings are sized to only allow mosquitoes and smaller insects to pass therethrough. Adhesive panels include all attractants and can last for weeks or months.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mosquito trap limited to trapping insects of the size of a mosquito and smaller.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mosquito trap limited to trapping insects of the size of a mosquito and smaller by allowing the mosquitoes to pass through a screen opening and engaging an adhesive surface.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a mosquito trap limited to trapping insects of the size of a mosquito and smaller by allowing the mosquitoes to pass through a screen opening and engaging an adhesive surface, with the adhesive including a lactic acid attractant and with a candle being located behind the adhesive panel, the light of the candle being visible through the adhesive panel.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a mosquito trap limited to trapping insects of the size of a mosquito and smaller by allowing the mosquitoes to pass through a screen opening and engaging an adhesive surface, with the adhesive including a lactic acid attractant and with a candle being located behind the adhesive panel, the light of the candle being visible through the adhesive panel and the candle including lactic acid to provide a further attractant as well as being a carbon dioxide, heat and light source.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.